Part the First
by I Will Not Tell You My Name
Summary: Should I write More?


The Giver Chapter 24

"Adventurous!" New York Times

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

2010

Valued Acer Customer

Acer

1/1/2010

Chapter 24

Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo.

Jonas heard no more, for he had passed out.

When Jonas woke up he heard many strange noises and saw many colorful letters spelling things like Target. _That's weird _he thought,_ why would anyone want to be targeted?_ Then as he got up and walked around with baby Gabe in his arms he started to remember the long and tedious journey to this strange place. After walking around for a while he stumbled into an old, Victorian style house.

He walked in and yelled to see if anyone was there. Then suddenly a man and a woman ran around the corner in the hallway carrying black things.

"Who are you?" they both said simultaneously.

"I am Jonas. I come from the Community. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alec, I'm a spy. Well… was. But still trained in espionage." said the man.

"And you?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Erin, been in Black Ops and the Rangers," she said.

"What are those?"

"_What_ are Black Ops and Rangers?" she said startled. "Everyone knows who Rangers and Black Ops are!"

"Well I don't," said Jonas looking rather confused.

"Let's just say they keep you safe and they're the best of the best," she replied.

All of the sudden a giant black _thing _came walking in the door.

"Aahh!" screamed Erin."What is that?"

"I think it's from the Community!" yelled Jonas

She picked up her black thing from the floor. She pointed it at the _thing_ and it made flashes of light and loud noises. Jonas made a mental note to ask her what it was. They all ran into, from what Jonas could tell, was an old kitchen it had an old stove and a refrigerator; Jonas had seen picture of these in school.

"Jonas!" Erin yelled."See that thing?"

She was pointing to a camera.

"Pick it up, point it at the black thing, and hit the big button!"

Jonas did as he was told and was rewarded with a big flash. Jonas was blinded for a second. He was grabbed by Alec and dragged out the door and into an oddity called a car. As they were driving away, Jonas noticed the blanket in the back of the car was moving. He ripped it off and saw an old friend from the Community

"Benjamin, what is up!" said Jonas

"I was sent as a spy," he said, "but the Giver made me pledge to help you!"

"Awesome!" said Jonas

As Jonas looked out the back window he saw a small thing traveling towards them at a speed faster than the car itself!

"Everyone, duck!" he yelled.

Just as the bullet pulled through the glass they all ducked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"screamed Erin."What just happened?"

"The Assassin (for that was what Jonas had decided to call him) shot at us!" replied Jonas.

"Let's hide!" said Benjamin as though no one had thought of that.

"No duh," everyone said at once.

They all laughed. As they pulled into the lot of a beautiful mansion Jonas asked about the community.

"Well…" replied Benjamin," they kind of spazzed after you left."

"Why?" asked Jonas.

"Well… Remember the part where, _everyone gets your memories_?" asked Benjamin.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Jonas, as though he had made a major archeological find.

When they got out a man with more black things came bounding down the steps.

"Who are you and what is your business?" he yelled.

"L'oiseau vole à minuit," replied Erin.

"Bonjour!" said Alec.

"FBI and CIA," said Erin.

"Come in!" said the man.

"What was that all about and what are those black things?" asked Jonas.

"We'll explain later," said Alec

As they ran inside Alec and Erin stopped to wire a large black pipe to the door. As they got up and ran heard the Assassin coming and asked Erin what the black thing was.

"She simply said one word, "Bomb!"

As they dashed further into the house Jonas heard a large BANG!

As they got to the back Jonas asked yet again what the black things were.

"Guns," she said, "they're guns, they shoot things."

Right after she had finished saying this there was a quit "PTH" and Benjamin fell over.


End file.
